Durmstrang Debate Club
|dissolved = |leader = * Nerida Vulchanova (until her death) * Kalevi Vanhanen I (late - early ) * Fränze Hertz (late - early ) * Hugo Lykke (late - early ) * Suvi Vanhanen (late - early ) * Andreas Agumanu (late - early ) * Felix Rosier (late - early ) * Magnus Eriksson (late - early ) * Lisbet Iyalko (late - early ) * Harri Karppinen (late - early ) |headquarters = , Unknown Location, |intentions = To host debates on a verity of subjects between students. Though some more contentious debates had the unfortunate tendency to devolve into duelling. |affiliation = |enemies = Durmstrang Duelling Club (because they keep poaching members from them) |genre = |leaders = |members = * Nerida Vulchanova (until her death) * Kalevi Vanhanen I (former, graduated from school) * Fränze Hertz (former, graduated from school) * Kaarle Voutilainen (former, graduated from school) * Serafim Sala (former, graduated from school) * Hugo Lykke (former, graduated from school) * Suvi Vanhanen (former, graduated from school) * Darius Geraikova (former, graduated from school) * Anđelka Eriksson (former, graduated from school) * Andreas Agumanu (former, graduated from school) * Ilona Geraikova (former, graduated from school) * Felix Rosier (former, graduated from school) * Elvíra Ilonasdóttir (former, graduated from school) * Magnus Eriksson (former, graduated from school) * Lisbet Iyalko (former, graduated from school) * Lasse Karppinen (former, graduated from school) * Jesper Eriksson (former, graduated from school) * Eric Rosier (former, graduated from school) * Harri Karppinen (former, graduated from school) |hideg =dhfhfvfbg }} The Durmstrang Debate Club is a student organisation at the formed in the school's early years by founder Nerida Vulchanova on the . History Founding Role in Half-Blood Entry Known Topics Blood Supremacy For Against Musical Prowess of Knights of Nyx For Against Problems With Duelling Members Leaders Nerida001.png| Nerida Vulchanova (until 293) KaleviV001.png| Kalevi Vanhanen I (late 1925 - early 1928) FränzeH001.png| Fränze Hertz (late 1936 - early 1938) Hugo01.jpg| Hugo Lykke (late 1967 - early 1968) SuviV001.png| Suvi Vanhanen (late 1970 - early 1972) Andreas001.png| Andreas Agumanu (late 1976 - early 1978) FelixRos001.png| Felix Rosier (late 1990 - early 1992) MagsE001.png| Magnus Eriksson (late 1992 - early 1995) Lis03.jpg| Lisbet Iyalko (late 1995 - early 1996) Harri002.png| Harri Karppinen (late 1998 - early 2000) Regular HenrikkiV003.png| Henrikki Vanhanen (former, graduated from school) |link=Henrikki Vanhanen Pankraz.png| Pankraz Hertz (former, graduated from school) |link=Pankraz Hertz BrigitteV001.png| Brigitte Vanhanen (former, graduated from school) |link=Brigitte Vanhanen ThorstenHertz001.png| Thorsten Hertz (former, graduated from school) |link=Thorsten Hertz KaarleV001.png| Kaarle Voutilainen (former, graduated from school) |link=Kaarle Voutilainen AndrésEiríkursson001.png| Andrés Eiríkursson (former, graduated from school) |link=Andrés_Eiríkursson Serafim002.png| Serafim Sala (former, graduated from school) |link=Serafim Sala DariusGe002.png| Darius Geraikova (former, graduated from school) |link=Darius Geraikova AnđelkaE001.png| Anđelka Eriksson (former, graduated from school) |link=Anđelka Eriksson Ilona001.png| Ilona Geraikova (former, graduated from school) |link=Ilona Geraikova HannaG001.png| Hanna Geraikova (former, graduated from school) |link=Hanna Geraikova SimonaG001.png| Elvíra Ilonasdóttir (former, graduated from school) |link=Elvíra Ilonasdóttir Lasse003.png| Lasse Karppinen (former, graduated from school) |link=Lasse Karppinen JespE001.png| Jesper Eriksson (former, graduated from school) |link=Jesper Eriksson EricR001.png| Eric Rosier (former, graduated from school) |link=Eric Rosier Category:Organization Category:Organisations Category:Harry Potter Extras Category:Harry Potter Organisations Category:Durmstrang Institute Category:Durmstrang Debate Club Members Category:Durmstrang Clubs Category:HP ShotgunsAndSass Category:Grace01121922